Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a laundry treating apparatus for washing or drying a washing object, such as clothes.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, as the laundry treating apparatus, a washing machine is typical one, and a dryer which dries the clothes may also be the laundry treating apparatus. Of course, a washing and drying machine which can wash and dry the clothes may also be the laundry treating apparatus.
Recently, refreshers which may also be called as the laundry treating apparatus are released, for refreshing the clothes, not by using water or washing, but by using heated air or steam.
Currently, the problem of global warming is on the rise, caused by use of fossil fuel and consequential increase of carbon dioxide and causes weather accidents at many places of the earth.
In order to prevent emission of the carbon dioxide which is pointed out as the cause of the global warming worldwide, development of a smart grid becomes an issue, for effective reduction of power used for power equipment. To meet such worldwide efficiency of the power equipment and power reduction, effective power reduction of the laundry treating apparatus is required.
In general, power is supplied to the laundry treating apparatus by connecting a power cord to a concent connected to an AC power source. In a state the power cord is connected to the concent, a predetermined rate of standby power is consumed even if the laundry treating apparatus is not in operation. Even though it is desirable to disconnects the power cord from the concent when the laundry treating apparatus is not in operation for preventing consumption of the standby power, there is a drawback of very big inconvenience of connecting/disconnecting the power cord to/from the concent every time the user uses the laundry treating apparatus. Accordingly, study on a scheme for reduction of the standby power consumed in a standby state in which the power cord of the laundry treating apparatus is connected to the concent.